35 Years
by The Ninja Acount
Summary: For most of the team, they never left. The League has been without them for 20 minutes. For Dick and Wally, it's been 35 years. AU of Failsafe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: um, hi. I'm ninja, this is a story. An AU of failsafe. Some stuff is explained at the bottom. **

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

* * *

The two heroes never knew a day good go so bad. Not only had aliens invaded, but said aliens killed the whole entire Justice Leauge (including the two people that ment the most to the two boys), killed so many civilians, their team, and nearly destroyed the world.

Now, standing here, watching as the mothership exploded, Robin and Kid Flash knew that it couldn't get any worse. Kid Flash put his arm around Robin, pulling the younger boy in close as they both watched the ship burn in a sick fascination.

It was a long time before one of them spoke. And, of course, Kid Flash is the one who broke the silence. "You can feel it, can't you, Dick?" the speedster asked, "Megan and Martian Manhunter are dead."

"Yeah," the Boy Wonder replied sadly, "We're all that's left."

"That's not completely true," Wally argued, "There has to be someone out there still."

"Most likely," Dick agreed, "But whoever's left won't be the best. The well known heroes that everyone knows are gone, but evil is still out their."

The two best friends stood in silence for a while.

Wally turned to Dick, wanting to get the elephant in the room, out. "So what do we do now?"

Dick looked at his his fellow hero, determination shining in his eyes past the pain. "We fight. Earth needs heroes, and we're going to start the Justice League again."

They both stuck a very dramatic pose, being childish, before the fate of the world rested on their hands.

Then they turned to walk to the closet zeta-tube.

"Well, at least the invasion has stopped."

"Shut up, Wally."

* * *

As they were walking to the zeta tubes, Wally realized something. "Rob?"

"What up, KF?" Robin asked, hearing the worry and fear in the speedster's throat.

"Ummm, well, Uncle Barry died, and so did Aunt Iris," Wally started explaining his worry. They had stopped walking. "And I can't live with my parents 'cause, well, you know. So... where am I ganna live? I'm not old enough to live alone."

Robin studied Wally for a minute. "You can come live with me, Wally," Robin offered, "After all, I am a billionaire and owner of Wayne Tec. I think I have enough money to supply your appetite." They both laughed as they started walking again.

"Hope Alfred doesn't mind," Wally said. They just continued to laugh.

"Hey, Rob."

"Yeah."

"Why are we walking, when I can run us to the tube in under a minute?"

Robin didn't answer, but just climed on Wally's back so they could do just that.

* * *

They zetaed to MT. Justice, knowing everything they needed was there. The first thing they did was call Red Arrow. He came instantly.

"You guys did it!" Roy exclaimed the second he got there.

"But at what price?" Robin asked. "Most heroes are dead."

Wally laughed, "Way to serious."

Robin did his famous crackle, "Your right," he agreed.

The three friends stood there, looking at one another, before having a short group hug. The boys were like brothers to one another, and the hug conveyed everything that needed to be said, like "I love you" and "I'm glad your alive." All the sappy stuff they were to "manly" to say.

They pulled apart, and Robin got down to business. "We called you for a reason, Roy." The archer looked at the Boy Wonder, ready to hear what he had to say. "Wally and I have decided, with the Justice League dead, we're going to reform it. You in?"

Roy laughed and hooked an arm around his "brothers's" necks. "Did you really need to ask?"

* * *

And reform the League, they did. Somehow, the Watchtower was still in orbit, so they used that as there base. The three heroes had sent out word to any hero willing to help, get to the Watchtower.

And people came.

At first, it was slow going, but more and more people began to show up. Former part-time members agreed to become full time members. People who had never been a part of the League joined. They all wanted to help.

Of course, Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow were still the leaders, even through they were the youngest.

* * *

It was a normal night patrolling Gotham. Even though he still had school, and was a co-leader of the Justice League, Robin still made sure to patrol Gotham every night. He came across thefts and muggers, rapers and kidnappers, and (of course) Gotham's insane villains.

But it still surprised Robin when he found a kid trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile (you have no way of proving I'm too young to drive thankyouverymuch).

The kid froze when he saw Robin.

"What are you doing?"

"Stealing your tires."

"Get in the car."

"OK."

And that is how Jason Todd came to live in Wayne Maner.

* * *

Robin and Kid Flash, or rather Dick and Wally, were hanging out. No superhero business for a changes, just because they're friends. It had been a few years since the invasion that cost the world the original Justice League.

But, being the leaders of the Justice League, something superhero related had to come into the conversation.

"Hey, Dick?" Wally started hesitantly.

"What up, Wally?" Dick asked, "You sound serious."

Wally hesitated before saying what had been bugging him for days, "Do you think I should become Flash?" He said it very quickly, as if trying to get it over with.

The smile left Dick's face, finally understanding what was wrong with Wally the past few days. "That's up to you, Wally."

Wally snorted at the answer, thinking it sounded like something a lawyer would say, "I value your opinion."

Dick hesitated. "I think it's big shoes to fill. Barry was amazing," Wally nodded solemnly, but didn't speak. He knew Dick well enough to know that he had something else to say. "But I think you can do it."

Wally was surprised. He knew how Dick felt about becoming Batman, and he assumed that he would feel the same way with Wally becoming Flash. But Dick had said exactly what Wally needed to hear, that someone was confident in him. "I...I think I'll do it."

"Good for you!" Dick exclaimed.

They small talked for a little while longer before Wally brought it back to superhero names. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I mean... You can't stay Robin forever dude."

Dick looked a little afraid, and found a sudden interest with his shoes. "Wally," Dick's voice was week, strained. Wally put an arm around him. "I played leader with the invasion. And, as leader, I led everyone to their deaths." Wally wanted to agure with Dick about this point, but he knew that he couldn't get through to him. Roy and him had tryed hard enough. "I can't be what everyone needs me to be. I can't be Batman. It's too hard. I can't lose anyone, anymore. I CAN'T BE BATMAN!"

Wally pulled him close. He felt the child (because yes, Dick is still a child) shiver in his embrace, his sholders heaving with silent sobs. "Then don't be." he whislered to Dick, "Be you."

"I can't be Robin," Dick said. "I'm giving that to Jason."

"Really?" Wally couldn't help but be surprised. He didn't think Dick was ever going to let the kid out. He knew how afraid Dick was of losing him.

"Yeah, he's ready."

"Good for him," Wally said, but then got back on topic, "But if you're not going to be Batman, or Robin, then why nkt make yourself a new identity? "

Dick hadnt thought of that, and was surprised Wally had. "Yeah. Yeah I think I will. Thanks, Wally."

"No problem, bro."

They talked for a little while longer before they had to go to a meeting in the Watchtower.

"You got a name?" Wally asked as he stood up.

"I think I do." Dick replied, "How does Nightwing sound?"

Wally smiled, remembering when the two of them where little and Superman had told them of the Kriptonian superhero. Nightwing. "Super."

So the leaders of the Justice League became Red Arrow, Flash, and Nightwing.

And Robin became the first sidekick.

* * *

It was soon after that Nightwing and Robin where running around Gotham trying to solve a case. A mother and father had been killed, and their 13 year old son had gone missing. The murders had taken the kid.

Nightwing and Robin were going to find him.

And they did. He was being held in a abandoned warehouse. Nightwing and Robin managed to take out the murderers/kidnappers and save them. The cops left after Nightwing said he would take care of the kid.

"Hi. What's your name?" Nightwing asked. Robin snorted behind him.

"Tim," the boy said, looking nervous, "Tim Drake."

"I'm Nightwing, and that's Robin. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"No," Tim answered, "I don't have any relatives."

Nightwing was thinking, trying to think what to do with the kid, when Tim spoke. "Can I stay with you?'

"Tim," Nightwing started, trying to be gental, "I don't think..."

"I know your secret identity, Mr. Grayson," Nightwing's jaw dropped. He turned to Robin. Robin looked at him and started protesting instantly. Nightwing looked back at Tim.

"Get in the car."

And that is how Timothy Drake came to live at Wayne Manor.

* * *

It wasn't that long after Jason's death (with Tim steeping up to be Robin) that Wally and Dick found themselfs comforting their "brother."

"I-I-I can't do it!" Roy screamed. "I can't, I can't be a father. I just can't! I'm not ready for that. I can't." Roy started to cry. Dick hugged him while Wally held Lian, Roy's daughter.

"You can do it, Roy," Dick comforted him.

"And we'll be right there to help," Wally added.

"But I'm a superhero! I don't have time to raise a kid!" Roy was just getting more and more upset.

"You can make time," Wally stated.

"Like I have, to be with Tim and Jay... with Tim," Dick nearly slipped. Wally noticed, but Roy didn't.

"But...but... What would Ollie have said?" Roy finally voiced his true fear.

Wally and Dick looked at each other and both screamed at the same time, "He would be the one telling you all of this if he were here!"

It was a normal night at Wayne Manor when the doorbell rang. Alfred went to get it, and came back with none other then Talia al Ghul with a child no older then 11 trailing behind her.

"Talia?" Dick asked, "I haven't seen you since before..."

"Hello, Richard," she said, "And yes. That is part of the reason I am here. This," she pointed to the child, "is my son, Damian. His father is... was Bruce."

"And what does that has to do with your visit?" Dick questioned, able to hide his surprise.

"You shall be raising him from now on," Talia stated simply. She turned towards Damian. "This is your home now, Damian. You will do as they tell you. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," the child answered. Talia then left.

Dick stood, watching Damian as he looked around. "Alfred, can you please show Damian to a room?"

"Of course, Master Dick. Come along, Master Damian," Alfred set before walking away, not even looking to see if the child was coming.

Dick sat down. "What just happened?" he asked himself out loud. No one answered.

* * *

Alfred died. Dick knew in the back of his mind that he would soon. Alfred was old when he came.

It nearly broke Dick. Alfred was a connection to Bruce. But what kept him going was the two young boys left behind.

He had a responsibility to Tim and Damian, to raise them, though Tim was 17, and Damian was 15, they still needed a guardian.

And maybe, just maybe, he could save his little lost bird that had came back from the dead.

* * *

A new Young Justice was formed. Justice League members had gotten sidekicks. Some of the sidekicks remembered the time when Young Justice had stood up, even though it had been so brief.

Nightwing and Flash didn't like the idea. Damian was now Robin, and he joined the team. Tim joined as Red Robin. Even Jason came by and helped them out from time to time.

They couldn't help but think about what happened to their Young Justice. They couldn't help but worry that the birds, their little birds, might die in a way like he team did.

But they understood where the sidekicks where coming from. They were two of the original founding members, after all. They understood their quest for freedom.

They approved that Young Justice be allowed to work out of MT. Justice.

* * *

Superman and Superboy were both dead, but their enemies weren't. Lex Luther and Braniac had mended together, and had taken down the Justic League.

Other then Flash.

The others watched as Flash ran around the world in under 30 seconds, running and hitting Luthor/Braniac.

They watched as the Flash went to fast, and got pulled into the speed force.

Nightwing collapsed. His best friend, who had stuck by him through everything, was gone. He screamed his name and reached out for him, even though he knew Wally was gone.

Then, he was suddenly there. Holding Dick's outstretched hand. They stared at each other, before collapsing against each other.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me behind," Dick whispered.

"I know," Wally said breathlessly, "That's why I came back."

* * *

For whatever reason, Wally never moved out of Wayne Manor, even though he could.

He was adopted as a Bat, even though he was only there when absolutely needed. He still patrolled Central City and Keystone City, even though he lived in Gotham.

Wally acted as a big brother to the Robins, especially after Dick became their guardian.

He worked at Wayne Tec. with Dick, and was very helpful. It surprised a lot of people when they found out just how smart the jokester was.

But no one knew why he didn't move out of the manor when he could. Only Dick and Wally knew.

Wally stayed to be with Dick.

* * *

They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. They were surrounded by Justice League members, all wearing stiff suits and black dresses.

They were never exactly close to the fallen hero, but they still felt the pain of loss, from losing a comrade in arm.

It also brought back unwanted memories

* * *

Years passed with new heroes and sidekicks coming and going. But through it all, Roy, Wally, and Dick stayed the leaders of the Justice League.

So Nightwing and Flash saw the irony of the situation they where in at the moment.

"Looks like we're right back to the start," Wally stated, looking around the mothership of the invading aliens. "Maybe we should of died in that explosion all those years ago in the first alien invasion."

"No," Nightwing exclaimed, "We've done too much good." They fought off some more of the aliens trying to go and deactivate the bombs.

"We're not getting out of this explosion," Nightwing stated.

"No, we're not," Flash agreed.

They took down a few more aliens before Nightwing spoke again.

"Isn't it strange how we use nearly the same exact plan for every invasion?" he asked.

"I think that makes us pyromaniacs," Flash joked. Nightwing had been right. He had filled Barry's shoes, right down to the lame jokes.

"I have to agree," Dick had listened to Wally's advice, and his own promise. He never became Batman. He could still joke, and loved to prank the other Leaguers (with Wally and sometimes Roy, of course). "We've blown up 25 alien mother ships in... 35 years?"

"That sounds about right."

They defeated the last of the aliens, only to see that there was only 5 seconds left.

"Dick..." Wally said gravely.

"Wally..." Dick whimpered, afraid.

"It's been an honor." The two of them whispered together.

The two best friends, who had been through so much together, hugged each other close for what they believed would be the last time.

But their eyes opened, and they sat up to see the faces of so many people, lost in the first invasion.

* * *

_**EXPLANATIONS TO SOME STUFF**_

_**It is shown in Young Justice that Wally has a good relationship with his parents, but I like Wally being an abuse victim, so in my world, he is.**_

_**Roy is not a clone for me in this, and will not turn into one. It my AU, so deal with it. Sorry, was that mean. That sounded mean**_

_**I don't know how Tim came to be in the family, so a made something up. If someone will tell me, that would be awesome, but I'm not changing it. It will be brought back into play later in the story.**_

_**I know, Alfred is Alfred and doesn't die but come on, the dude has to be, like,m100 by now!**_

_**The part with the speed force is based on a Justice League: Unlimited episode, that's the disclaimer. I just tweaked it a little to fit this fic. **_

_**It's been an honor was something Batman said to Flash and Martian Manhunter when he thought he was sacrificing himself to save the world.**_

**THIS STORY IS NOT DONE!**

**Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: People seem to like this, so let's see if it can continue well. Lots of questions that I hope are answered in this chapter. Also, to those of you that said there was one like this, were only Dick lived, I hadn't know about it. I would like to read it though, so if anyone would tell me the name, I would be great full. **

**R&R**

**I DON'T OWN YJ! **

* * *

Dick sat up quickly with a gasp. He wondered how he could sit up, or even gasp for that matter. He remembered that he was dead, as was Wally. He looked around and found himself in a cave, that seemed somewhat familiar. Dick quickly realized he was in MT Justice, before he had given it an upgrade to help the second team.

He looked around, and felt his breath leave him. All around him were the original members of Young Justice, with their mentors standing behind him. His eyes started to water behind the dark shades he wore as part of his civies. He saw Batman. Batman, his dad, who had died when he was thirteen. 35 years ago.

Wally was there too, looking just as upset as he felt. Wally ran over to Dick quickly, pulling him into a tight hug. Dick hugged back just as hard.

"What happened?"

As the story was told, they both remembered. They had both agreed to do the training exercise, Dick having done some like it before while Wally was just himself, never backing down.

It soon became apparent that it was believed that they had all died. Artimis, Aqualad, and Superboy when hit with the ray. Miss. Martian when her uncle stopped her. Kid Flash and Robin in that explosion.

Dick and Wally didn't correct them.

The mentors soon left, leaving the kids alone on the mountain. Connor was trying to comfort Megan, while Aqualad was filling Artemis in on everything that had happened after her death. Wally and Dick snuck off to talk.

They walked to what they remembered to be Dick's room, that latter became Damian's. It took a minute for Dick to remember the passcode he had used, but he remembered quickly enough that it wouldn't look too strange. They quickly entered the room, which had no working camera's in it (awesome little hacker).

They sat down on the bed quickly, looking around, remembering everything about the room. Neither of them could believe it. They had gone 35 years. They lived their life to the fullest for 35 years. And now, they found out that everything they knew was a lie. They remembered it all; their league, their brothers, their death, but none of it had been real. It was all a lie. They were still the 13 and 15 year old partners to Batman and Flash respectively, not Nightwing (the closest thing to Batman there was) and Flash (the third). They never re-founded the Justice League, never stopped being partners, they never even graduated high school! Most of the life they knew was a lie, a false story created by a distraught, undertrained Martian.

Sitting close together when distressed had become a normal thing for Wally and Dick. They both yearned for a comforting touch, and the other was always willing to give the touch. They were as close as possible on the bed, even though there was plenty of room on the bad. Both boys were silent.

"None of it was real," Wally whispered.

"Yeah," Dick confirmed before falling silent again.

"We can't tell them, Wally," Dick said suddenly, "We can't tell them that we lived, through that explosion. We can't tell them we lived our lives already."

Wally looked at Dick in surprise. Then he started thinking about it, and saw Dick's logic. "I agree. They would treat us to different. Besides, we never actually did."

Duck glared at him, but a playful look could be seen by those closest to him (like Wally). "It was real for us."

They let Dick's comment hang in the air between them. They snuggled a little closer together. Wally began running his hand through Dick's hair in a comforting manner, knowing it helped the younger boy calm down.

"So we don't tell them," Wally said grimly.

"Nope," Dick confirmed.

"So what do we do know?"

"We fight to keep our secret... well... secret."

Both got up when they heard Kaldar calling them, saying he had told Artimis everything he knew, and would like for the two boys to tell them what happened after.

But even as the two best friends left Robin's room, neither of them could figure out a reason to keep their secret. And both knew, a battle fought with no reason is a fought lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. First, I would like to say that I hate author notes that are chapters, but I feel this is needed. I'm sorry that it's been nearly a month since I updated, but I was affected by Hurricane Sandy and ended up being at my Grandma's house (with no computer/wifi) for most of the month. **

**The reason I'm not just saying this at the beginning of a chapter is because I need to no what you guys think about something. Do you want this to be Birdflash? I planned to make it friendship, but the idea came and I don't want to do it without asking you all. It wouldn't be very serious birdflash, but it would have them as a couple. If it is not Birdflash, I will not make it Spitfire, Rob/Z, or any other parings. **

**Tell me what you think in a comment, and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Till then,**

**-Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After lots of debate, I have decided to make a middle ground between romance and bromance. Wally and Dick's relationship can be read either way, as a short of pre-slash or a very fluffy, touchy, close bromance. There will be one part with romance, and that you don't have to read to understand the rest of the story, and I will clearly mark it if you don't want to read it.**

**If you want to read a Birdflash story, I made a Christmas one-shot. It's not my best, but it's birdflash.**

**And sorry about the delay. So, on to the story.**

**I DON'T ON YJ!**

* * *

Dick and Wally were in Central City when they got a call from Flash to go to MT. Justice. The boys had known it was coming, they had been avoiding everyone since they got back. It wasn't that they didn't care about their teammates, but they were afraid they would slip and everyone would figure out they hadn't died.

They knew they had to go, so they left downtown Central City and went to the cave just in time to see Superboy storming out, angry as ever. They went into the TV room and found Kaldar, Artemis, and Megan, sitting silently on the coach. Robin knew be had to pretend to be upset about it all, so he ducked his head and wouldn't look at anyone in the eye. Wally, on the other hand, just went into the kitchen and started making himself lots of popcorn. "So, what's going on?" Wally asked as his corn was popping.

"The League seems to believe that the simulation was emotionally scaring," Kaldar informed the newcomers, "They have decided that we need a therapy session with Black Canary."

Wally and Robin shared a concerned look, still paranoid of being found out. Dick walked into the kitchen area with Wally, glad that Connor had left so they didn't have to hear about his super hearing.

"Any ideas of what to do?" Wally asked the younger boy.

Robin sighed. "Just...just act like your in denial, I guess," he instructed. The two boys remained silent as Kaldar was called into his therapy session.

"What are you going to do?" Wally questioned.

"I-I-I don't know," Robin answered weakly. The boys stood in silence as Wally poured his popcorn into a bowl.

"Maybe... Maybe this can help you," Wally said hesitantly.

"Help me with what, Wally?" Robin seemed annoyed, "I'm fine. I dealt with the mission years ago. I'm fine now."

Wally shot a disbelieving look at his best friend before he spoke again. His voice was soft and comforting before speaking. "It wasn't your fault, Dickie."

Robin froze, cursing Wally in his head. He had always thought it was his fault that everyone died. He was the leader, and he led them all to there deaths. Wally and Roy had always told him that it wasn't true, that it wasn't his fault. Robin never believed them. That was his reason for never becoming Batman, he couldn't stand to let anyone die under his leadership. After a few years, he thought that he was able to fool his "brothers", but it was obvious to him now that it wasn't so. "I'm know, Wally. You and Roy got that through my head years ago," Robin still tried to argue.

But even being with him being a bat, Wally knew him too well for his lie to pass as the truth. "No, you're not," Wally told the bird, "Roy and I never believed you. We knew you too well. You're our younger brother. That's why I know that this will help you."

Dick groaned, knowing he was beat. He nodded his head, agreeing to saying as much of his true feelings that he could. Wally shot him a goofy smile, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Everything will get better now, bro," Wally swore to his friend. "I promise."

* * *

**(This goes on like the eposide did)**

The group was all seated in different spots around the living room/kitchen. Everyone still seemed distraught, but better then they had been. Conner was telling the others what had happened after he stormed out of the cave.

It filled in a minor blank in Robin's and Wally's memories. Right after the first invasion, they had both briefly wondered what had happened to Spear, but they had been too busy starting a league of superheroes to try a find him...it...she. It was something that just popped into their mind when board on a mission. Now they knew that, when the people from it's world came, nothing and no one held it back from leaving with them.

Robin and Wally, still afraid of being caught, said their good-buys to the team after Conner was done with his story and left, heading to Gotham via Zeta-tube.

As they walked from the "telephone booth" to Wayne Manor, they talked. At first glance it was small talk about random things, but was actually a way they had made to make site they didn't mess up with modern culture.

Wally interposed the "game" by asking Dick about the therapy session. "It went.. well," Dick answered. "I do feel better just saying it all while knowing I don't have to be a responsible leader anymore."

Wally smiled, "See, I told you it would help."

"And you where right," Dick agreed.

They where approaching Wayne Manor, where Wally was spending the night. They went up to Dick's room. It had been a tiring day, so instead of staying up half the night, they began getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Weak ending, but I didn't know how to end it. Sorry. So review, I guess. I mean if you want to.**


	5. THIS IS THE BIRDFLASH CHAPTER

**A/N: SURPRISE! two chapters in one night. BUt let's get something strait.**

**THIS IS THE BITDFLASH CHAPTER! **

**THIS IS THE BITDFLASH CHAPTER! THIS IS THE BITDFLASH CHAPTER!**

** THIS IS THE BITDFLASH CHAPTER! **

**Its light and short, but still. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

Dick and Wally want you to know, This is the Birdflash chapter (in case you skipped the author's note)

Dick and Wally had planned on going strait to bed once they got to Wayne Manor, but both boys found that they couldn't sleep.

"Dick?" Wally asked the darkness.

"What's up, Wal?" Dick answered, while facing the other way on his bed.

"I-It's about us," Wally stated hesitantly.

Dick sighed, knowing that this was something that they couldn't avoid, that they couldn't hide from. He rolled over to face his best friend, no, his boyfriend. They never did brake up, after all. Yes, in their world, they had been a couple. It's oneoff the reasons why Wally never left. "I think we should take a brake," Dick stared up at him with wide eyes. "Unless you don't want to, that is," Dick quickly stated, "I just assumed with Artemis..."

"No, I think that's for the best," Wally agreed. "But don't think for a second that it's because of her, Dickie. I will admit, I have feelings for her. Strong feelings. But I remember how strong my feelings for you where, too. So how about we take a break for now. But there's nothing saying we won't get back together."

Dick looked at Wally with a blank look on his face. Wally became concerned over his friend. Wally climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Dick. Bringing him into a hug, Wally realized that Dick was laughing silently. As the arm touched his shoulder, Dick began to laugh out loud. "That was so corny, Wally," Dick spoke through his laughter. "Sounded like something strait out of a romance novel."

Wally began laughing as well, and soon their laughter mixed in the room, sounding like music to their ears. They stayed on the bed, Wally's arm around Dick's waist., neater willing to let go, to let it under.

Dick sighed, turning to Wally. "How 'bout one more kiss?" Dick asked with a small sad smile on his face.

Wally smiled back, leaning over to kiss the dark haired boy. The kiss was soft a gentle, unlike the lust filled ones they usually had in bed. The kiss showed every feeling that the boys ever had for each other, and still had deep inside. It was a good bye kiss.

When they broke spark, no sadness lay between them. It was an understanding break up, with the two boys going on to still be as close as brothers. As they cuddled on the bed, both knew that in the future, they would do this again.

They where going slow for the second time.

So they knew how it would end.

* * *

**And there you go. To the people who wanted slash, hope you enjoyed it. To the ones who didn't, why did you read this chapter? So review, I guess.**

**Also, of people want! I'm willing to try and make a story about Dick and Wally in this failsafe AU. Not about when they come back, but when they where still there. But I'll only do it if people tell me they want it**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the delay, but my little cousin deleted all of my outlines. Anyway, how it will go after this will follow the episodes with how it went in Dick and Wally's world.**

**Also, I am sorry to sat this, because a lot of you want it, but I have to delay the romance story between Dick and Wally when in the AU. I current have started stage crew on my school play, so I have little free time. I'll still try to update this and my other two stories, but I'm not going to start that story yet. Sorry.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

It was soon after the therapy sessions when Dick and Wally were hanging out in the manor. They where talking about random stuff, trying to keep their minds off their other lives. The two boys decided that it might be a good idea to pretend that it never happened, which it didn't really. They thought that it would make it easier to deal with it. But it never worked. Their minds couldn't help but drift to their other lives. But they kept trying, like stubborn children.

Alfred came in to drop off more cookies before leaving them. The entrance of the loved butler, who had died in their other world, sent the boys into a upset silence. Wally looked at Dick and saw that the younger boys eyes were filling up with tears. Wally quickly got up, and moved closer to the boy wonder, putting his arm around him. Dick snuggled up to his friend.

Wally was worried about Dick. The younger hero had seemed to be so much happier after the therapy session, finally getting everything about the first invasion off his chest. But, about a day or two afterwards, Dick had become quiet. Wally often found Dick starring of into space. It was unnerving Wally.

Suddenly, Dick pushed Wally away, angry. "Dickie, what's wrong?" Wally asked.

"What's wrong?" Dick's voice rose, "What's wrong? I don't know maybe it's the fact that we found out nearly our whole lives where a lie. Or maybe it's the fact that after getting over the deaths of nearly everyone I loved, they are all suddenly alive again. Or maybe it's the fact that I don't even know if the three of them are even real? We think we know what's going to happen, but we don't! It was all an illusion! What if they aren't even real?!"

Suddenly, Wally understood everything. Dick was stressing over the other Robins, Jason, Tim, and Damian. They where Dick and Wally's family, and it would be a lie if Wally said he had never thought of them. He thought about them all the time. "That's what's got you worried." Wally said, "Your kids."

Dick laughed humorlessly. "Jason, Tim, and Damian," Dick listed their names, "They aren't my kids. They more like brothers since Alfred technically adopted them." Dick had grown quiet now, and refused to look at Wally.

Wally sighed, upset that his friend couldn't see what he saw. He tilted Dick's chin to so they were looking in each other's eyes. "Alfred adopted all of you," Wally agreed, "But your the one who raised them. They are your kids, Dick."

Dick's eyes once again filled with tears. "I miss them, Wally," Dick admitted, "I just want them back. But how can I have them again if I don't even know if they're real? That place was fake. It's not something that showed us the future. There is nothing holding any of what we went through from happening here."

Once again, Wally pulled Dick into a hug. "You're 100 percent correct," Wally said, "But we can hope that there real. And I promise you, when we find them, wethe bring them home."

"Thank you," Dick sniffed, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Wally ordered, "They're my brothers, too. I miss them just as much as you do."

"We'll find them," Dick said, confidence filling his voice, "I just know it."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll try and update soon.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, it's an update. I'm sorry to tell you this (because I already suck at updating) but my school play has started, and I'm on stage crew, leaving me at school most of the time. I'm going to try and update once a week, but no promises.**

**This chapter follows the episode where the kids and adults got split into two separate worlds. The chapter happens after the episode.**

**On to the story. **

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

(Takes place right after Robin leaves Zatanna's room at the end of the episode)

Robin exited Zatanna's room. He felt bad for her. She knew how it felt to lose someone important to you. He had felt it when his parents died, and when Bruce and the other Leaguers had "died" in the simulation, as well as Jason and Alfred when Wally and him had been in their world.

Robin knew that Zatara wasn't dead, but he also knew that he wasn't coming back. Just like she hadn't.

Robin entered his room in the mountain to find Wally passed out on his bed. Robin sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to wake the speedster. Chances are, Wally had come to talk about what they now know about their lives, but fell asleep waiting for Robin to come.

Robin changed into sweatpants and a lose T-shirt (that was probably Wally's) and pushed Wally over so he can lay on the bed with him. Wally's arm unconsciously wrapped around the younger boy, who snuggled into his chest. Robin quickly falling asleep.

ITALICS

The Watchtower was filled with new heroes. Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow where holding a minor meeting, just checking up on the crimes in the cities specifically protected.

"Hawk, Dove," Robin called to the two heroes, "How are things in Jump?"

"Everything's going good, Robin," Dove answered.

"Yeah," Hawk agreed with his brother, "We've got to beat up some-" suddenly, the voice stopped, as well as all other sound within the room.

Wally, Dick, and Roy looked up quickly. The sight of an empty room scared the boys. The speedster jumped up an ran throughout the whole Watchtower in the time it took the other teens to stand up. When he came back, he spoke. "No one else is here," he informed his friends, "It's just us."

"Us and her," Roy said, pointing towards the back of the room, where Zatanna Zatara was.

"Does anyone know what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered. He was on his halo computer, looking at cameras from around the world. "All the adults are missing."

* * *

_Red Arrow, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zatanna went around the world, helping kids and trying to figure out what happened. Soon enough, they figured out it was because of Klarion the Witch Boy, with the help of Wizard, Wotan, and Felix Faust. They had created two parallel worlds in which adults where in one, and kids where in the other. _

_Zatanna had look in one of her Dad's spell books, and found a spell that let's people in two different worlds speak to each other. The leaders where able to direct the older heroes to go to the location of Klarion and his helpers. _

_It was in the middle of the battle that Red Arrow looked at Robin, worried about his younger best friend, who had been stuck by lightning only moments ago. Red Arrow saw Robin, clenching his chest in one hand, and the Helmet of Faith in the other. Red Arrow watched, transfixed, as Robin held the helmet above his head, and lowered it to cover his face. Red Arrow looked away as a golden light engulfed his youngest brother. _

_The fighting stopped as everyone watched as the light faded, showing Dr. Fate instead of the youngest hero_.

_"NO!" both Kid Flash and Klarion screamed; Klarion out if anger, and Wally out of worry. _

_Somehow, instead of one Dr. Fates, there where two. And in the next moment and another burst of light, there was only one. _

_Dr. Fate and Klarion fought while the crystal was destroyed by the others. In that moment, the two worlds became one, and the older heroes where there, along with another Dr. . Fate had used a spell to create two of himself so he could fight Klarion in both worlds. _

_"Thank you, Dr. Fate," Red Arrow thanked the magical being, "Now please, let our friend go."_

_"No," Dr. Fate answered._

_"Come on, Fate. Please?" Wally begged, "We need him."_

_"No," Dr. Fate repeated, "The world needs a Dr. Fate."_

_"Then take me," Zatanna said quietly. All eyes turned to her. "I have magical blood in my body. The boy doesn't. You will be more powerful with me as your host."_

_"Agreed."_

_Zatanna moved in front of Dr. Fate, who slowly took the helmet off Robin's head. Once it was removed, Robin looked at Zatanna before he began to fall down. Kid Flash came over a caught him before he touched the ground, while Zatanna caught the Helmet of Fate. From on the ground, the speedster looked up at the magician. "Thank you," he said. Zatanna smiled at slipped the Helmet over her head, turning into Dr. Fate. He summoned a portal, and left_.

* * *

Robin woke up with a gasp, sitting up in his bed. Wally, awakened by the younger boy, sat up as well. "What's wrong, Rob?"

"Nothing, just a dream about Zatanna's sacrifice," he answered.

"Well, everything's OK now," Wally comforted his little bird.

"Yeah..." Robin agreed.

The boys sat in silence before the elephant in the room became too much to bear. "We have to talk about this, Wally," Robin said.

Wally sighed, "I know," he agreed, "It's just...did you ever think we would have to have this conversation?"

"Never," Robin agreed. "But we do, so let's talk."

They both paused, thinking. Wally broke the silence this time, "So we know what's going to happen next? What do we do about it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**In case you where confused at the end, Wally and Dick thought that their world was what would happen in this world, at first. After time, they began to believe that their world was totally made up. Because of this mission, they now know that everything they went through, will happen in this world now.**

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SO SO SORRY! But the play is over now, so i should be updating more (hopefully).**

**For those of you who didn't understand the last chapter, Robin's dream was about what had happened to him and Wally in the simulation. Robin put the helmet on, Dr. Fate wasn't going to let him go, Zatanna gave herself over to Dr. Fate to get Robin free, and Robin feels guilty because of it, even though he is in a different reality now. Dick and Wally have lived thought a different version of everything will happen.**

**This chapter idea came from a review a long time ago (in chapter 2 I think). Because of all the reviews there are (amazingly high numbers, thank you all) I couldn't find it. But you know who you are, person who suggested it, and this chapter goes to you! (Sorry I don't know you're name. Review saying it's you and I will give you the credit you deserve. I feel really bad about this [and please don't say you ate this person if it's not really you. That's just mean])**

**Now onto the chapter!**

**This takes place right before Roy joins the team.**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

Wally and Dick where hanging out in Dick's room playing video games when the door opened. The boys looked up quickly and smiled when they saw their "older brother" Roy. They got up and ran over to give him a hug, that he accepted.

"What's up, Roy?" the ninja questioned.

"Can't I just come to see my little brothers?" Roy asked jokingly.

"You can," Wally answered, "But you never have before. So what's up?"

"I'm sorry," the archer apologized "But now that I'm joining the team-"

"You're joining the team!" Dick interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah, didn't Wals tell you?" Roy inquired, confused.

"No, Wally did not tell me!" Dick turned to the younger red-head.

"Ummmm, I forget," the speedster defended himself.

When Dick took a threatening step towards Wally, Roy stepped between them. "It doesn't matter, you know now," Roy told the bird, who calmed down.

The boys sat around, catching up on what had happened recently in their lives (with Wally and Dick leaving out the simulation situation). It was nearly an hour later before Roy brought it up.

"I had a really weird dream a while back."

"About what?"

"Well I dreamt that the world was invaded by aliens and they killed every hero in the Justice League and Young Justice, except the three of us," Roy told the younger boys.

Both boys froze, starring at Roy with wide eyes. Dick quickly snapped out of his shock. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Roy informed them. "After the invasion was stopped, the three of us reformed the Justice League and where the leaders for what seemed like thirty something years. But when I woke up, it had been twenty minutes."

Dick and Wally where silent again before Wally spoke, "So you lived a life for thirty something years in a dream?"

Roy frowned, "Well it sounds strange when you put it like that, but yeah." The archer shook his head, "The weirdest part is that the dream has only faded like memories do, not like dreams do."

While they was talking, Dick got up and checked to make sure the door was locked. Once Roy stopped talking, Dick spoke. "Roy, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone what we are about to tell you."

"Of course," Roy agreed without any hesitation.

"Remember how we told you about that simulation a while back?" Wally questioned. Roy remembered. He was extremely annoyed at the young Martian girl for letting his brothers die (even if they weren't really dead). Roy nodded, prompting Wally to start speaking again. "We'll we didn't tell you, or anyone, everything about what happened to us."

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"We didn't die," Dick took over. "Well, we did, but not in the explosion of the mother ship. We got out of the ship to find that everyone in the Justice League and Young Justice was dead. After that, we went on to live our lives for thirty-five years."

The boys stayed silent a moment, giving Roy time to digest the information before finishing. "And for thirty-four years, you where there."

After a very long pause, Roy spoke, "So, this dream was what happened to the two of you in the simulation?" The younger heroes nodded. "So Lian?" Another simultaneous nod. "And Jason? And Tim? And Damian?"

With each name spoken, Dick's eyes got sadder and sadder. Realizing the pain he was causing his brother, Roy stopped and apologized; "Sorry, Dickie. I know how close you where to them."

"That's OK, Roy," Dick said, "You lost Lian. And Wally lost them, too"

"I did lose my daughter," Roy agreed, "and Wally lost them, but we weren't the ones that took them in when they had no when they no where else to go. We weren't the ones that trained them, or raised them. Lian was my blood, but you took the others in from the goodness of your heart."

With every word Roy said, Dick began to look sadder and sadder. He felt familiar arms go around him, and looked up to see Wally giving him a sad smile. "They were my family, Dickie-Bird, but they weren't my kids."

Dick's eyes filled with tears. "I miss them," he whispered, "I miss them so, so much. They were never real even real, and I miss them just as much as I miss my parents."

Roy came over and hugged the younger boys when tears fell from Dick's eyes, and one fell from Wally's. "They were real to us," he comforted the little bird.

The boys stayed silent, gaining comfort from each other. Dick broke the silence. "You really thought that was a dream?" Dick asked the archer

"Yeah," Roy answered sheepishly. "I couldn't think of anything else it could be."

"You said it yourself Roy, the "dream" took place over thirty years. How many dreams take place over that spans of time?" Wally questioned.

"Well, none," the older red-head said. "But I figured I had been exposed to some drug or something. Sorry I didn't believe that it had anything to do with a simulation gone wrong."

The boys agreed that not many things would have made sense in that situation. The friends sat around after that, talking about whatever came to mind. Dick and Wally happy to be able to talk to someone about what had happened, Roy happy to be able to comfort his little brothers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If not, I'm sorry.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This episode is the start of everything changing extremely from what happened in the series.**

**Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows.**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

"No, your not," Dick answered Wally. "Roy is already tagging along to watch for moles, I don't need another extra person."

"Yes, you do," Wally argued. "I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up. It where you lost your-"

"I'm leaving you behind because you know my backstory," Dick informed the speedster. "I don't want my best pal questioning my objectivity."

"Dude, that's what a best pal's for." Dick sighed and stared at Wally for a moment before calling Alfred and asking for one more uniform.

* * *

"I still don't understand why Wally's here," Artemis stated the next morning on their way to Europe, "Or how he is even going to fit into the act."

"Wally's here because I asked him to be," Robin answered, "And he knows his way around the trapeze."

Artemis didn't seem too happy about the answers, but accepted them.

"So, what's the plan to get into the show, and what's our cover?" Roy asked.

"We will become part of the circus as an act of siblings; the circus has open auditions at every city they stop at," Robin explained. "If anyone asks, Conner, Artemis and I were siblings, and our mom married Roy, Wally, and Megan's dad. Everyone got it?"

Everybody said that they understood and made small talk for the rest of the trip.

* * *

** (Time Skip)**

Robin stood in front of the poster of his family's act. _I almost fell tonight_, he thought, _I almost died the same way they did_.

"Dick?" Robin turned around to see Wally. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Wally," Robin said, unconvincingly.

"No, your not," Wally told the last Flying Grayson. "Your upset. Not just about this place, but about everything that has been happening."

"Wally-"

"Your upset about you parents, yeah, but you also upset about Damian, Tim, and Jason." Dick opened his mouth to argue, but Wally cut him off again, "I know you miss them, an I know that your sick of playing this thirteen year old version of yourself that you haven't been for over thirty years, but you can't let it get in the way of anything." Wally took a deep breath. "I'm here for you."

Dick was silent for a moment before he spoke. "This was one if the first missions Jason came on, remember?" he asked, not looking Wally in the eye. "It wasn't long after I brought him in that I found out about what was happening here." Dick looked up and stared at Wally with tear filled eyes. "I brought him with us, to the place my parents died. He nearly died here."

"It wasn't your fault," Wally told the younger boy, remembering how Jason had nearly died because Dick had gotten distracted. "He didn't die here."

"No, he died a few years later because of another mistake."

"You were with Tim, and Jason wasn't supposed to be out."

"I should have been watching him!" Tears filled Dick's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Wally walked closer and pulled Dick into a big hug. "It wasn't your fault," Wally said gently, but firmly. "You told him not to leave, but he did. You told him to never verse the Joker alone, but he did. You did everything possible to protect him, it was his fault that he didn't listen."

Finally, Dick let his tears fall, collapsing against Wally. Loud sobs left Dick's mouth as Wally tightened his grip on the younger boy while lowering the both of them to the ground. Living with Batman made Dick very good at holding back emotions, but at the end of the day, Dick was still a thirteen year old orphan who had gone through more then most grown men ever have to.

"It's okay, Dickie," Wally whispered, "Everything's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just let it out."

"I-I-I miss them," Dick whimpered, "I miss them all so much." He was referring to more then his brothers and parents.

"I know you do," Wally said, letting a few tears of his own fall, "I miss everyone, too."

The boys sat together on the ground, crying for everyone they lost.

"The simulation really messed us up, huh?" Dick asked with a watery laugh.

"What else did you think living a thirty-five year long life then finding out it was fake would do?" Wally asked sarcastically, quickly wiping his eyes.

Dick laughed with little humor. The two heroes stood up and started walking back to the train cart the team was sharing, not knowing that their whole conversation had been overheard by their youngest teammate.

* * *

**Review! **

**And in case you didn't get it, the youngest member is Connor (he's only a few weeks old at this point).**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Shit happens. **

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

* * *

After the mission at the circus, Conner was sitting in the TV room, thinking about what he overheard. Megan saw him and came over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just heard something on our last mission. It confused me," Connor confessed.

"What?"

"Wally said, 'What else did you think living a thirty-five year long life then finding out it was fake would do?' to Robin when he was upset."

"Maybe it's a figure of speech," Megan offered.

"What is, my friends?" Kaldar asked as he entered the room. Connor repeated the story to the team leader.

"That is... strange," Kaldar agreed. "Maybe you should just ask them about it."

"Ask who about what?" Artemis questioned as she came in to the room from the kitchen.

Once again, the story was told. "Lets all just go ask them," she replied. "Kid Mouth can't jeep his mouth shut."

All in agreement, the four teammates went to confront their friends.

Wally and Robin where in the gym, practicing on a trapeze. Their teammates watches as Robin flew through the sky, flipping four times before Wally easily caught him. The swung to the platform, landing with a bow. At the applause of their teammates, they quickly scaled down the ladder and walking over to them.

"Hey, guys," Wally greeted. "What's up?"

"I heard you guys talking at the circus," Connor started, cutting to the chase. "What did you mean when you said ''What else did you think living a thirty-five year long life then finding out it was fake would do?'"

Wally and Robin paled, eyes growing wide with horror. "We don't know what your talking about," Robin answered weakly.

"Stop playing around and tell us what's going on," Artemis ordered.

Robin started to argue, but Wally cut him off. "It's a long story."

Artemis shrugged. "We got time."

So Robin and Wally told their teammates their story. How they hadn't died in that explosion, and went on to live long and happy lives. How they had kids, and friends. How they woke up, realizing that 35 years of their lives had never happened, how it wasn't real.

After the story was done, Megan was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's fine, Miss. M," Robin lied. "No harm done."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Kaldar asked the pair.

"We don't want to be treated different," Wally answered.

"Then you have our words, we will not treat you different."

And they kept their promise.


End file.
